Hikari Eto
Story Hikari is the daughter of Takeshi and Miyuki Eto, she is currently begining her shinigami training at the newly constructed Shinigami Academy. Due to squad 12 techno wizardry both Tsukiko and her sister Hikari grew at an accelerated rate, this reselted in them reaching the physical and mental age of a teenager in a matter of months. While growing up, she would be mainly found around the 8th Division barracks, where she would spend hours playing in and around the grounds with unseated members, some of the seated members and even the captain on rare occasions. When she was old enough, Takeshi focused on her speed training, this resulted in her higher than average speed when she entered the academy. Info Name: Hikari Eto Position: Academy Student Sex: Female Height: 4'11 Weight: '''106 lb '''Hair colour/style:' '''Purple, reaches her back and tied with a ribbon '''Eye colour':' '''Blue Description '''Looks Description': See picture Reiryoku Color: Red Personality: She is devious, taking after her father, she has a certain gift with pranks. She has a somewhat tense relationship with her sister due to the extreme difference in their respective powers, this has lead to many conflicts between the two which have gradually grown more violent, the constant clashes has lead to Takeshi forcing them apart into different division's on the opposite side's of the seireitei merely to stop the constant bickering. Zanpakuto She is has discovered her shinkai form but has yet to discover any of it's techniques. Inner World Her inner world is a desolate place, barren cracked ground stretches out as far as the eye can see, large blades stick out of the ground like great steel forests that break up the monotony of the land, at random point's large fires will burst forth from the many cracks in the ground making this plane truly a hellish place to be. Her Zanpakuto spirit is a large dragon made entirely of flames that towers above the forests of blades but his appearance is in stark contrast to his personality, he is a pervert who acts in a manner more appropriate for a child. Shinkai - 地獄の火 Jigoku no hi (Hell's fire) Slashing downwards with one of her chakram a blast of superheated air descends upon an opponent with great force, not only applying burning damage but also the force of the attack can stun an opponent. A small flame appears at the tip of one of the chakram blades, Hikari brings said flame to her mouth and blows generating a large cone of flames, the attack is weaker at a greater distance but due to how the flames spread is harder to dodge. Bankai - 地獄の火王女 Jigoku no hi Ōjo (Hell-fire Princess) When she activates her bankai her body is briefly engulfed in flames, once the fire has subsided her physical zanpakuto disappear instead her hands are covered in fire, her hair also appear to be on fire, white markings appear on her face as well as her eyes now glowing bright white. In this state her body temperature raises to at least 5000 degrees C (9,032 degrees F or 5273.15 Kelvin) but prolonged usage of this form puts immense stress on her body and can lead to death if misused. Statistics Trivia Pictures FW3CIP5H1AH6PC6.MEDIUM.jpg|Her released zanpakuto Kyou1.jpg|Hikari as a magic girl.....don't ask Kyouglowingeyes.jpg|Angry Hikari (Shit's about to go down) Kyou-Fujibayashi-fujibayashi-kyou-18145264-640-480.jpg|Hikari being all smug Lina_fiery_soul.jpg|Hikari in bankai |} Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei